


The Haunting

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Haunted House, Kitten, Lexa the Kitten, alternative universe, is this real?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Clarke just moved to a new house and found that she was not alone. The entity frightened her but at the same time made her feel something else. But she's human and the entity was not, how can this ever end up happily? Was she dreaming? Or was she going crazy?





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke…” Raven whined as she put down a box inside the living room, “when are we going to take a break? My back is killing me.”

“Once we unload all the boxes from the van,” Clarke said as she exited the house again. “Just a few more.”

Raven sighed as she followed Clarke outside. As much as she loved the blonde as a sister, she wasn’t thrilled spending the weekend hauling boxes. After an hour and multiple trips between the van and the house, the two girls were now sprawled on the dusty couch.

“Pizza okay with you?” Clarke asked as she reached for her phone.

“With lots and lots of pineapple,” Raven answered.

Clarke laughed as she dialed the number to the pizza place. She couldn’t understand pizza and pineapple but if that will make her friend happy after helping her move then it’s pizza with pineapple tonight. In no time, the food was delivered and they finished it between the two of them. Feeling stuffed and rested, Raven stood up and walked around the house.

“I still don’t understand why you chose this house,” Raven said as she peered at the left over furniture that Clarke decided to keep. “It’s so old and creepy.”

“It’s not creepy, it just needs a little TLC and nothing that a new coat of paint can’t fix,” Clarke paused as she looked around as well from her seat. “And I don’t know, but there’s something about this house that calls to me.”

“I think it’s the dust mites calling you,” Raven teased. She then grabbed her bag and key. “Well, I better go now. I’ll see you tomorrow for brunch?”

“Yup, I’ll meet you there and hopefully Octavia’s work emergency finishes tonight,” Clarke said as she saw Raven to the door. After waving goodbye, she locked the door behind her and cleaned up the pizza box and the soda cans. Then finally feeling exhaustion catching up to her, Clarke laid down on her hastily made-up bed without changing clothes or taking a shower. It hasn’t been minutes, when she opened her eyes abruptly. As much as she wants to rest, she found that she can’t sleep knowing that everything is still a mess. Groaning, she stood up and stared at the boxes in her room. She can’t possibly fix the entire house but she can probably finish her bedroom in a couple of hours. Shaking her head, she opened up her phone and played one of her favorite playlist. Then she kneeled down and started unpacking one of the boxes.

From the corner of the room, unseen by Clarke, a girl watched as the dirty blonde girl went around the room humming.


	2. Misplaced Candles

“Finally,” Clarke sighed contently to herself as she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. It was almost five in the morning but her bedroom was clean and inviting. Staying up late was worth it. When her back hit the bed, she was out cold. She didn’t notice her door opening and closing.

Lexa looked on in disgust at the mess outside the bedroom. Boxes were strewn haphazardly, some half opened. If she wasn’t a spirit, she would have been worried with tripping and breaking her neck. She floated around the rooms, wistful of the time before the blonde arrived. Granted it was dusty and empty but it was quiet. She had to watch indignantly when the blonde who was called Clarke and the dark haired girl who was named Raven trudged through the rooms the entire day, talking and laughing too loudly. Once Clarke was finished, Lexa was sure she wouldn’t recognize the place. Maybe she should just leave. She had periods when she went away but would often found herself drawn back to the house. The way the blonde is disturbing the place, Lexa may have to leave soon. In the middle of her musing, she saw something in one of the boxes. With bated breath, she went near it and took out the object of her attention. It was a big thick candle. Even unlit, it smelled like pines. Lexa twirled around the room cradling the candle in her arms. Then carefully, she laid it down on the kitchen counter and stared at it.

 _Just before noon,_ alarm broke the silence of the house. Clarke threw out a hand to silence the clock but instead banged her hand on the lamp shade which promptly fell to the floor. She then remembered, new house, new layout. With the alarm still ringing, Clarke sat up and stretched. Then she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet Raven and Octavia for brunch. In a few minutes, she was running out of the front door. She had almost locked the door when something piqued her attention. She opened the door once again and looked towards the kitchen. One of her candles was in the middle of the counter. Did she leave it out there? Did she even took it out of ----?

Ringgg…. Ringgg… Clarke didn’t have time to finish her thoughts as she saw Raven’s picture flashing on her phone.     

“Griffin, the food is getting cold. Get your ass over here,” Raven yelled when Clarke answered.

“Leave some for me,” Clarke said as she closed the door once again, the candle forgotten.

Lexa looked out the window as she watched the girl drove off. Satisfied she was gone, she went back to the boxes. After she stared at the candle for an hour, she decided to look over on the rest of Clarke’s things. She has never been happier to have spent a lot of time practicing the ability to move things physically because she found a lot of candles inside different boxes and now she can take them all out. She didn’t want to spook the girl enough for her to leave and take those candles away, so she placed the candles in different places.

 _After two hours_ , Clarke returned to house. Her smile turned to a frown as she surveyed the boxes. It was going to be another long day. She tied her hair into a ponytail and proceeded to fix the kitchen. That’s when she saw the candle again.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she picked up the candle. “Did Raven placed you there? Well, must be. How else would you have gotten there?” Satisfied with her rationale, she placed it on the floor and started scrubbing the counters.

It was almost dusk when she placed the kitchen towels beside the sink with a flourish. “Ah yes. Two rooms down, three more to go. Time for a much needed rest.” She flopped down on the couch, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

Lexa who was sitting quietly sighed in annoyance. Clarke just sat on her. Of course, she couldn’t feel it and she knew that the girl cannot see her but she can’t help being offended. She was here first. She then saw the girl opened her eyes and looked at her direction. Did the girl, did Clarke hear her sigh?

 _After a few days_ , Raven and another dark haired girl came to the house. Clarke showed off the house. Lexa followed them around and learned that the other girl was named Octavia. The three were best friends and apparently unable to communicate with each other out without shouting. Lexa lost interest and was just hanging around when Clarke started whispering. This got her attention very quickly.

“I really think there’s a ghost here,” Clarke whispered.

“There’s no such things as ghost,” Raven said dismissively.

“You’re the one who said the house was spooky,” Octavia pointed out to Raven.  

“Because it was dirty and dark and old. But look at the place now, it’s almost homey.”

“There’s someone here, I tell you.” Clarke said as she looked around worriedly. “I would often hear someone sighing. And then I keep on finding candles all over the place.”

“Are you talking about the candles you keep on buying incessantly?” Raven asked.

“Yeah. I’d put them in one room and then the next day, I’d see them in a different room.”

“Must have been a different candle,” Octavia said. “God knows you have so many candles.”

“No! I know my candles. Each is ---”

“What is it about you and candles? You don’t even light them up.”

“O, can we not talk about my obsession with candles?” Clarke said in annoyance. “Let’s focus on the real issue here. There is a ghost. I am sure of it.”

“It’s probably just the house settling. You’re the one who chose an old one.” Octavia pointed out. “There’s going to be noises.”

“It’s not those type of noises. And besides how can you explain why things move around? And I always get the feeling that I’m being watched even when I sleep.”

Lexa snorted indignantly. She may have watched and followed Clarke around, but she doesn’t watch her sleep. Well atleast not the whole night. When she turned to face the three girls, she found them staring back at her.

“Tell me you didn’t hear that.” Clarke said as she looked at both Raven and Octavia. “Does that sound like a house settling?”

Lexa didn’t bother to listen anymore. It was probably for the best if she left for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many kitten videos on youtube... Productivity low...
> 
> Is this story even mildly interesting? I was planning this along the Halloween timeframe but kitten videos got in the way.


	3. Welcome Lexa

“Aww guys, I love her!” Clarke said as she raised the kitten and cuddled with it.

Raven and Octavia nodded at each other with a smile. “She is going to take off your mind from your ghost,” Raven said as she patted the kitten’s head. “Just look at that cute little face.”

“You have one job, girl. Scare away the ghost,” Octavia said as she peered down at the kitten seriously.

“What’s her name?” Clarke asked as she played with the kitten.

“That’s up to you,” Raven answered.

“Hmmm….” Clarke mused as she raised the kitten and looked at her thoughtfully. “Who do you look like?” She walked around the room as her friends look on. Then a smile broke out. “You will be named Lexa.” The kitten meowed in response. “Do you like that name?” The kitten purred.

“Where did that came from?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know. The name just suddenly came to me.” Clarke said as she placed the kitten on her lap and stroke its back.

 _After a few weeks,_ Lexa came back. She tried to stay away, she really did but all she can think about was the house. As she stood outside, she saw that there were now pots of plants around the door. She had to admit the house looked welcoming. She floated in and next thing she knew a kitten ran up to her. She knew animals could see spirits so she wasn’t surprised. She kneeled down and played with the kitten.

“Lexa?”

Both the kitten and Lexa paused. They looked over to where the sound came from.

“There you are,” Clarke said as she walked into the living room. “Look what I got for you.” She brandished a wand with a string attached to it from behind her back.

The kitten looked at the toy and was about to take a step forward when it suddenly looked back at Lexa. It spent the next few seconds looking back and forth between the toy and Lexa.  

“Come on, Lexa. Don’t you like your new toy?” Clarke wiggled the string nearer the kitten.

Lexa’s eyebrow shoot up. She stood up and hissed at Clarke. “You named her Lexa?”

Clarke took a step back. It had been quiet for the last few weeks. It was only her and Lexa. But now, it seemed like the presence was back and it was angry. She then felt a tug as the kitten started playing with the feather. The ominous feeling lightened.

Lexa was scowling but couldn’t help breaking into a smile as the playing kitten caught her attention once more. As annoyed as she was sharing a name with a kitten, atleast the kitten was cute.

 _The following night_ , Clarke was on the phone. The kitten was lying by her feet and purring at the space in front of her.

“I think it’s back. The ghost is back.” Clarke paused as she listened to the other person on the phone. “The candles are moving on their own again.” After a few seconds, Clarke spoke up again. “I don’t think Lexa can drag a candle up the table and moved it upright so that it’s in the exact center.” Clarke sighed as she placed the phone on speaker.

Raven’s voice rang out from the phone. “That kitten is a genius. She probably got it from me. Who knows what she does when you’re not at home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Clarke whined. “And I also noticed that Lexa seemed to be playing with someone else. She’d be purring and meowing at space. Who does that?”

“Maybe she has an imaginary friend.”

“Just bring the board here.”

“Are you sure?” Raven asked.

“Just bring it here tomorrow night.”

“Okay.”

Clarke sighed as she ended the call.

Lexa looked up from the floor where she has been playing with the kitten.        

*******

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Raven asked nervously as she watched Clarke set up the Ouija Board on top of the dining table.

“You don’t believe in ghosts, right? So you don’t need to worry.” Octavia answered. “We’ll just be sitting here and staring at the board. Nothing will happen.”

Clarke ignored the two of them. They can say all they want to say but it doesn’t change the fact that there was a ghost in her house. Or that she was going crazy. She lighted some candles and turned off the lights in the room.

The kitten padded to the three girls and greeted the visitors by rubbing her head on their legs. Then it ran off back to the bedroom.

“Come on, let’s get started.” Clarke announced as she sat down on one of the chair.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other. Shrugging, they both sat down. When they were all seated, all three girls placed their fingers on the planchette.

“Is there a spirit in this house? Is there someone here with us?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked on as she stood beside Clarke. She knew about the Ouija board. She can move it if she wanted.

“Please. If there is someone here, please talk to us. Tell me that I’m not going crazy.” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa just stood by as Clarke asked again and again, getting more desperate each time. Until finally Raven stood up and hugged Clarke. “It’s okay, Clarke. If you don’t really comfortable here, then we’ll help you look for a new house. You can even move in with me in the meantime.”

“I thought you don’t believe in ghosts,” Clarke quietly said, shoulders slumped.

“Yeah. But something is clearly bothering you here.”

“It’s not like the ghost is bad. I don’t feel threatened except for that one time when I was playing with Lexa with the wand. But it didn’t even last long. I just want to know. I just want to talk to him or her. Maybe ---.”

“Clarke, you can’t talk like that. People will start to think you’re crazy,” Octavia said from the side. “Raven is right. You should probably just move.”

Lexa looked at them in alarm. She didn’t want the candles to go. She didn’t want the kitten to go. And if she was being honest, maybe a part of her didn’t want the blonde to go.   

“I’ll think about it.” Clarke said thoughtfully. “I should probably get some rest,” She added as she faked a yawn.

Her friends knew her well enough to know that she wanted to be alone. If no time, both of them said their goodbyes and left.

Clarke sat down by the sofa. “If you don’t talk to me, I can’t help you.” Clarke looked around the silent room. “God, I’m really starting to sound like a crazy person.” Clarke laughed humorlessly. “I should probably just move.” She then stood up and was about to go to her bedroom when the planchette started moving. Clarke froze. Then gathering her courage, she walked to the dining table where the Ouija board was still laid out.

“Is there someone here?”

The planchette moved to _Yes_.

Clarke sat down by the table. “What do you want?”

The planchette moved quickly across the board. _I live here_.

Are we disturbing you?

The planchette moved across the board before finally settling to _No_.

“What’s your name?”

 _Lexa_.

“That’s the name of my cat.” The realization hit Clarke. “Is that why you got angry?”

 _A bit_.

“I’ll change her name.”

_Thank you Clarke._

Clarke gasped in surprise.


	4. Tempers, everyone has them

As Clarke laid in bed, flat on her back and staring up the ceiling, she knew it was going to be one of those nights where she won’t be sleeping a wink. She finally had her confirmation. She was not alone in the house. She was not crazy. There was really someone else. So what now? What should she do? What must she do? She turned and tossed for hours until she couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Lexa who has been observing her, followed her. She watched as Clarke sat back down, then hesitantly placed her fingers back on the planchette and called for her. Lexa wondered if this communicating was a good idea. She was alone but she hasn’t been lonely. What if she gets used to this girl and then one day she leaves, what would happen to her?

“Lexa? Are you here?” Clarke asked again.

Lexa played the different scenarios in her head, none ending in that happily ever after way. But this is now and the blonde was hot. So with a determined step, she walked over to the table. Yes, Clarke may leave. It maybe five years from now, seven months from now, even one day from now but now is not that time.

_Yes._

“Oh, I’m glad. I couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk to someone.”

_What do you want to talk about?_

“I want to ask if it’s okay if the kitten and I stay here.”

_It is fine._

“Because I don’t want to be a bother.”

_It is okay. I do not mind._

“I’m glad to hear that because I don’t want to move,” Clarke said as she smiled widely. “Is there anything you want me to do to make this place better for you?”

_Maybe you can light some of the candles. I would very much like to smell them._

“Sure. Finally my obsession with candles is rewarded. My friends teased me all the time because I keep on buying them. Now, there’s a use for them.” Clarke stood up and lighted one of the candles.

Lexa bent down near the candle and inhaled deeply. As the smell of the candle relaxed her, she realized that she liked listening to Clarke talk.

“I decided to change that cat’s name to Mooncake. I hope she likes that.”

Lexa smiled, not that Clarke can see. _You should sleep Clarke. It is nearly morning._

“You’re right. I have to be at work early. Good night Lexa.”

The next few weeks, Clarke would rush home and she’d carry the board with her everywhere. They tried to see if they communicate in another manner but nothing worked. So they’d spend the rest of the night talking through the board while Clarke did various chores. Clarke would ask a lot of questions and also shared a lot of things about herself that she never told anyone. She felt a little guilty towards Raven and Octavia, but she never felt closer to anyone that she felt with Lexa. One time she asked Lexa what she looked like. The planchette hovered over the board before eventually directing Clarke to the basement where there was a loose brick hidden behind a table. Clarke reached inside and found a satchel.

“What are these?”

_These were mine when I was alive. I would like it very much if you return them once you’re through looking._

Clarke felt a sudden weight on her heart. She realized what Lexa was not saying. These were the things that she held dear and she was willing to share them with her. However she wanted them back because she knew that Clarke was just temporary. She’d continue to live when Clarke is gone. Clarke felt her eyes watering.  She rubbed her eyes, complaining about the dusk when Lexa asked her if she was alright.

“Okay, let’s see what’s inside,” Clarke said, trying to sound normal. She lifted the items carefully from the bag. There were various odds and ends, little trinkets. One of the bigger piece is a picture frame. Wiping the dusk off it, Clarke peered closely. It was a family picture in black and white. She was immediately drawn to the long haired girl on the farthest left. She looked very serious for a young woman and there was a hint of intelligence and strength behind the eyes. And she was beautiful. She couldn’t take her eyes of her. She pointed to it.

_That’s me._

“You’re very pretty.” Clarke said before she can control herself.

_So are you._

As Clarke read Lexa’s last message, she suddenly felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t know if it was because she just flirted with a ghost or because the ghost may have flirted back at her. Before she can further analyze the situation, there was a knock at the door. She stood up and opened the door to her two best friends who didn’t wait for an invitation to come inside.

“You don’t seem to be sick.” Octavia said as she peered at Clarke closely and even placed her hands on Clarke’s forehead to check if she was hot.

“I’m not,” Clarke managed to croak out, surprised at the intrusion. “What are you doing here, guys?”

“I think she might be hiding someone here.” Raven said as she went directly to the bedroom. “No one here.”

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked as she followed Raven.

“Well, you have been incommunicado and there are only two reasons for it. You are either sick or you are seeing someone that you don’t want us to know. Since you are not sick, then it is probably the second reason.” Raven answered as she faced Clarke with a smirk. “So when do we meet him or her?” Octavia stood by waiting for an answer.

“You are both ridiculous.” Clarke said as she walked back to the living room, trying to avoid their eyes. “I’m just busy with work and with Mooncake.”

At the sound of her name, the kitten strolled out. She stared at the visitors before apprehensively approaching them. She hadn’t seen them in weeks.

“I thought her name was Lexa.” Octavia said as she lifted the kitten and gently stroked its back.

“I changed it.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Raven said. “Why don’t you want us to meet him or her?”

“There’s no one to meet,” Clarke insisted.

“Ohh, look at this.” Raven picked up the picture frame that was lying on the table. “Who are these people?”

Clarke hurried to the table trying to get the picture back. “It’s the family who used to live here. I found it.”

Octavia walked over and looked at the picture amidst the ruckus between Clarke and Raven. “That bald guy is hot. Too bad, he is probably old or dead.”

An angry moan sounded over the noise they were making. All three froze and even Mooncake shook in fright. It was Clarke who spoke first. “Guys, this is not a good time. Maybe you can come over later.”

“Are you throwing us out?” Raven asked, looking suspiciously around the room.

The front door opened slightly.

“I’ll explain everything later. Guys, you really need to go.” Clarke ushered them outside as she grabbed the picture frame and the kitten from her friends.

“Do you need help?” Octavia asked in a whisper. “Maybe you should come with us.”     

“No, I’m fine.” Clarke tried to reassure them by smiling at them. “I’ll talk to you later.” She added as she closed the front door on them.  She stayed by the door until she heard them leave. It was only then she was able to breath a sigh of relief. “Lexa? I’m sorry. I didn’t know they were coming. I would have told you if they were.” She looked over to where the board was. There was no movement. “I know they are loud but they are really nice once you get to know them.” Still nothing. Clarke placed the kitten back on the floor and sat back on the couch waiting for a response until she fell asleep.

The next few days, there was still no movement from the board. As Clarke walked around the house, she couldn’t feel anyone else with her. She even noticed that Mooncake wasn’t playing or purring at the empty air anymore. Lexa was gone. Clarke brought back the bag back inside the hole in the basement and placed back the loose brick carefully. She had to face the fact that Lexa probably left. During their talks, Lexa confessed that it was something she does. Eventually she agreed to meet up with Raven and Octavia. Drinking more than her usual, Clarke drunkenly told them about the spirit in her house. She was too wasted to notice the concerned looks between her best friends. The next thing she knew, her friends would often stay with her or invite her to their places even allocating a space for Mooncake. They were always hovering around her that Clarke didn’t find a lot of time to be sad and think about Lexa. Soon thereafter, she agreed to move in with Raven.

That Saturday, Raven was supposed to come help her pack. However due to a critical issue at work, she had to beg off. Octavia was at her family’s and couldn’t come as well. So Clarke found herself and Mooncake alone as she started packing her belongings. It was nearly lunch time when she took a break and called her kitten. There was no response. Worried, Clarke walked over the house looking for her. It was only after looking twice at every corner when she noticed the door to the basement open. Cursing herself for not noticing, she went down. At the bottom of the steps, she saw the kitten was lying on its back, its paws reaching up as if a trying to catch something.

“Lexa?” Clarke knew there was only one reason why the kitten was acting that way.      

The kitten suddenly stopped playing and then ran up the stairs, as if she was being ushered.

“Lexa, I know you’re here. Please talk to me. I’m sorry about what happened. My friends, they are just really loud but they mean well.” Clarke stopped and then ran up the stairs and in no time was back in the basement carrying the Ouija board. “Lexa, talk to me.”

The planchette finally moved. _Are you leaving?_

“Yes. I think it might be for the best. You belong here. This is your place. I don’t want to run you off.”  

_I am sorry. I have a temper sometimes. I will control it. Do not leave._

Clarke felt her heart beating rapidly. She did not expect that response.  

_Friends do not leave friends._

“You left first,” Clarke said accusingly.

_I did not leave. I just stayed quiet._

“That’s not fair. How was I supposed to know?”

Clarke waited but the planchette did not move. She was suddenly angry. The feeling she had repressed had suddenly decided to rear its angry head. She thought that Lexa and she had something between them but then Lexa decided to just get up and disappear without giving them chance to talk it over. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t fair. If she didn’t care enough to do that, then she doesn’t have to as well.

“You know what Lexa, you’re not the only one with a temper.” Clarke stomped out of the basement, stomped out of the house. But she was back that night and the following night. Clarke did not move out.


	5. Not Another Goodbye

It has been days since she last talked to Lexa but Clarke was still pissed. And much to Raven’s chagrin, she also decided to stay in her house. She doesn’t really understand herself why she stayed, but she did and now here she was taunting the spirit. She supposed the normal reaction to ghosts are to be frightened and avoid any conflict with them, but she doesn’t care. She was angry and she wanted it known.

That morning after feeding Mooncake, she sat down to eat her breakfast. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the Ouija board was now in the living room. She was sure that she left it in the basement. She was almost done when the planchette started moving. With a smirk, she pretended not to see.

Lexa stared at Clarke as she moved the planchette around. Why won’t she come? She already apologized, what else does she want? She felt her temper inching its way out but she pulled it back. She will pull it back as much as she can. She doesn’t want Clarke to go. It has been so long since she was able to call someone a friend and she doesn’t want to lose her and the cat and the candles. As Clarke walked back to the bedroom to change for work, Lexa stopped moving the planchette, a plan forming in her mind.

The next morning, Clarke woke up to the smell of coffee. Puzzled, she went to the kitchen. She let out a gasp when she saw a tray of food. She looked around, checking if Raven or Octavia were around, although she knew they were not.

“Lexa, did you do this?”

A movement beside the tray caught her eyes. The Ouija board has been placed there and the planchette moved to _Yes_.

“I didn’t know you can do all this.”

_Just one of my talents. Along with pissing off people._

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Fine. You are forgiven. But you have to promise never to do that again. Okay?”

_Okay._

Clarke sat down and began eating. The coffee was a little strong, the eggs were a little bland. It must have shown on her face because the salt floated towards her.

_Sorry. Ghosts do not have taste buds._

“That’s fine,” Clarke said with a laugh. “But maybe in the future, we can avoid any cooking tasks for you.”

_Noted._

“Lexa, I missed you.”

_I miss you too._

“I’m glad things will be back to normal.”

_“No. You need to go out. Your family and friends will worry again.”_

“Of course,” Clarke nodded. “You’re right.” But of course, Clarke couldn’t help herself. After a few days, she was back spending most of her time at the house whether to be a friend or something else to Lexa, it was a question that she refused to acknowledge.

***

Clarke opened the door and was greeted by Raven’s and Octavia’s worried faces.

“I can’t believe we need to stage another intervention,” Raven said as she entered the house.

“Guys, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about me.” Clarke said as she closed the door behind her.

Octavia pointed to the Ouija board and exchanged worried looks with Raven. It did not go unnoticed by Clarke.

“I’m just playing with it, nothing serious,” Clarke said as she picked up the board and placed it below her coffee table. “It’s nothing.”

“Clarke, how many times are we going to do this?” Raven asked. “You can’t spend the rest of your life locked up in this house.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clarke said as she laughed nervously. “I go out. I go to work. I run errands. I’m not trapped here.”

“You go out when it is necessary. But otherwise you just stay here. That is not healthy,” Octavia said.

“You don’t even try to meet new people. When was the last time you dated?” Raven asked.

“I am quite satisfied with where I am. I don’t need those superfluous things,” Clarke answered, annoyance starting to show in her voice.   

Lexa watched as the three friends argue, listening intently to each one. She may have been dead for a couple of decades but she can understand the concerns that Clarke’s friends were raising. And she began to question her intention as well.

It was later in the night when Raven and Octavia left. Clarke sighed with relief as she locked the door and hurriedly gotten the board from under the table.

“Lexa, are you here?”

_Yes._

“I’m sorry. They have that tendency to come unannounced, you probably noticed already.”

_Clarke, we need to talk._

 “We’re talking already.”

_They are right. It is not healthy for you to be spending a lot of time with me. You need to be out, you need to be with your kind._

“With my kind?” Clarke sat up a little straighter, afraid where this conversation was heading.

_People that are alive and breathing._

“Not you, too.”

_I am sorry. I should have never let this go as far as I did._

“Wait, you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do. You promised you won’t leave me again.” Clarke hated whining but now she can’t help herself.  

_I promised not to disappear without saying goodbye. This is me telling that you should go and live your life._

“Don’t do this.” Clarke felt tears rolling down her face.

_Goodbye Clarke. Have a good life._

“Don’t do this. Don’t leave.” Clarke cried out. “Nooo…..”

 ***

“Nooo….”

“Clarke, wake up,” Lexa said as she shook Clarke’s shoulders. “Clarke, you’re having a bad dream.”

Clarke opened her eyes, saw Lexa, and immediately placed her in a tight embrace. Her tears were still falling.

Lexa gently stroked Clarke’s back. “It’s okay. It was just a dream,” she whispered over and over again until Clarke calmed down. She knew she was fine when the sniffles stopped and her hold on her loosened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come in but you were so loud and I got worried.”

Clarke awkwardly removed her arms around Lexa and inched away.

“Okay. I’m going back to my couch.” Lexa silently said as she stood up stiffly and went outside.

After the door closed, Clarke released the breath that she was holding. The dream had unsettled her. She had been crying desperately for Lexa to stay but in reality it was only yesterday when she asked her to move out. Sometimes enough is enough. Sometimes love is not enough. Sometimes sorry can only take you so much. Lexa believed that they can get over this hump. Lexa wanted to work it out. Lexa pleaded with her. But at some point, Clarke believed that you just have to cut your losses. But still she can’t get over her dream and how it made her feel. Is separating really what she wants? She looked at the other side of the bed, it seemed too big without Lexa. She looked around the room, it suddenly seemed too lonely and too cold. Is this what she really wants?

Clarke sat up, determined with purpose. She walked to the living room where Lexa was huddled on the sofa. She clearly wasn’t asleep yet. Although her back was against her, Clarke can see Lexa’s shoulder shaking. She can hear the faint whimpering sounds as Lexa tried to stifle her crying. Then without any ceremony, Clarke walked over, grabbed Lexa, and placed her over her shoulders. She headed back to the bedroom when a sudden shriek surprised her and caused her to nearly dropped Lexa.

A quick look below and she realized that she stepped on their cat’s tail. “Sorry Mooncake,” Clarke said as she continued on to the bedroom. Inside, she dumped Lexa on the bed, laid down beside her, and then hugged her from behind.

“Clarke? I thought you’re mad at me.” Lexa said, confused as she tried to move her head to look at Clarke.  

“I’m still mad. Furious.”

“Then why?”

“You’re lucky you are an adorable ghost.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa closer.

“What?” Lexa asked sounding more confused.

“Shut up.” Clarke said as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s neck and breathed in her scent. It had been a long week of sleepless nights but now she finally felt like she can close her eyes and rest. Tomorrow will be a day of talking and compromising but tonight is the time of hope.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what to write next... 
> 
> But on to happier matters... it is December! Christmas is around the corner.


End file.
